


Oblivious

by Decaykid



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Cole being so obvious, Baird's just so oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll write a GOW fic that is 1000+ words. -.-

Delta doesn't ask questions, though a seemingly insignifacnt detail that others may think rude, Cole is quite greatful for it. It's an occurance that always happens, though a matter of "when" varies from person to person. And to be fair, Cole expects it. What else are people to think when a nice guy like him spends so much time with an asshole who takes sport in cutting others down? And it never ceases to amuse him when a fellow squad member or Gear asks _"Are you two..."_

Of course he always laughs it off with a "Damon Baird isn't capable of loving another human being." It always brings a twinge of guilt in his chest, selling his friend short like that, especially when he knows better. However, he tells himself that Baird wouldn't mind; he probably wants people to believe that. That he's stone cold, unreachable, unvunerable.

When the two originally met, Baird had followed him around saying he wanted to see if Cole was afraid of anything. Truth is, if not for that, Cole would've ended up following Baird around to see if he's as tough as he acts.

Again, Cole knows better. But he wonders if Baird knows about him. If random gears approach him with _"Are you two..."_ then does Baird ever think about it? Truth is, Cole has grown quite fond of the badmouthing boy wonder, maybe too fond. Baird has certainly gotten him into all kinds of trouble over the years. But it's been worth it, as long as he knows his friend is safe.

And at some point it became more than that.

Over the years he began to understand the workings of Damon Baird. He can now predict how Baird will react in certain situations, though he may not know why. The blond's quick quips are witty and Cole finds him quite humourus, even when he doesn't mean to be. And of course, Cole has developed an admiration for Baird's brilliant mind. Unfortunately due to Baird's abrasive personality, Cole's one of the few, if not only, people to actually see Baird for all his splendor, and he feels a strange duty to protect it. Not that Baird can't handle himself on the battlefield, no. Baird not only knows his way around a weapon` better than most, he's also a bit of a Locust Expert. Actually, Baird's real enemy are fellow human beings. Cole feels as though he's a sort of mediator, a translator between Baird and the World. What else can one expect from a man who perfers the company of machines? Because of this, Cole never expects Baird to catch on as the others have. Despite Cole being so obvious, Baird's just so oblivious... another attribute Cole finds oddly charming.

 


End file.
